The Adventures of Badger
by HoneyBadgerDC
Summary: A rewrite of my popular story, The Adventures of Badger and Genesis, (minus the Genesis part). Summoner Jay Badger is a new Summoner to the League of Legends, and has been partnered with Diana. After messing up, he goes to a bar to drink away his misfortunes. What happens after he meets Diana again? As well as Sejuani? Fiora? Rengar? It's certainly an adventure! Rated M. Y'know.
1. Chapter 1

A brown haired young man sat in a dark, musty bar, slowly sipping a drink. It had been a hell of a long day and all he wanted to do was get dead drunk, buy a cheap room, and pass out.

His purple robes were creased and tattered, his hood was missing, and even his sash seemed to be falling off.

"Sometimes I really hate being a Summoner," He stated to no one in particular.

Looking around the bar, he could see a few recognizable faces. A Summoner he had met earlier was trying unsuccessfully to flirt with Miss Fortune, proclaiming his love of read-heads. His boss, a Summoner from the Rakkor, was glaring at him from a booth. In addition to mages, however, there were League Champions. There was Sejuani, The Winters Wrath at the bar, drinking like there was no tomorrow. There was Gragas sleeping in the corner, there was Diana walking towards him…

His eyes widened, "SHIT! DIANA IS WALKING TOWARDS ME!"

He was so dead. He had been working with Diana during a match earlier that day, helping her grow adjusted to being summoned. He had actually joined the League as its newest Summoner the same day she finished her Champion trials. Due to both being newcomers from far off places, (as well as the fact that Diana was a wanted criminal and he was an acceptable loss if something went wrong), the higher ups had chosen to put them together.

They had done a practice match together, where he had not only failed to defeat a single adversary with her, but had also delved farther into her mind than he had meant too, bringing up some very painful memories. He had been forced to re-summon her, been screamed at by his superior, then been dismissed. Diana herself had just given him an empty look, and had walked off.

He sighed, she was probably going to run him through with her sword, or maybe blow him up with her magic. Either way, there was no way this was going to end well.

He tried to not look scared as she finally approached him, her pale eyes shining from her dark make up and markings.

"Greetings, Champion Diana," He said, trying to remain calm.

She glared at him. He braced himself, but stopped when she merely took a seat opposite from him at the table. Resting her forehead on her hands, she said nothing, leaving him to try to think of something to say.

"So… Sorry about what happened earlier… I…"

"Thank you."

The Summoner paused, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, thank you."

The Summoner swallowed, was he actually going to live through this encounter with her? Diana? The Scorn of the Moon? The woman who single handedly slaughtered nearly all of the Rakkor Solari cult?

"I… Uh… Your welcome…"

She looked up at him, she looked exhausted, as though she had just run a marathon and then swam across a lake. Her eyelids were half closed, her eyebrows were relaxed, and her lips were slightly parted, breathing quietly.

"You have no idea how much it meant to me." She said, suddenly.

The Summoner twitched, "Uh, how much what meant to you?"

She took a glance at his drink, "The sympathy. Perhaps you do not understand that the link between Champions and Summoners goes both ways."

The young man's eyes widened, "You mean you could see my thoughts too?"

Her eyes returned to a glare, "What was it you thought? 'She's not as bad as everyone makes her out to be, she's just lonely and horribly misunderstood'? Was that what you were thinking when you read my memories?"

He swallowed again, terrified. If delving into her memories wasn't going to be his death, patronizing her would be.

"I actually found your thought to be… Kind. I can't remember the last time someone actually didn't look at me like I was a criminal, nor can I say that I've actually had someone who felt bad for me, but then again, you'd know that, wouldn't you?"

He shuttered, "Yes. I am sorry that I went into your memories though, it was an accident and I won't repeat it in the future."

She nodded, "I saw yours as well. What you are like, the kinds of things you've been through. You need not apologize again, it was certainly an educational experience. Perhaps, if you summon me again, we can learn more about one another, before you are yanked out of my head and leave me with a vicious headache."

He smiled an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that too, Rak'Zar was very angry when I messed the spells up. He cancelled your summoning."

She nodded, "Give me a moment."

He twitched as she walked over to the man in the booth. He could see the two of them smile as they talked for a moment. In the middle of the laughter, however, Diana grabbed him by the back of the head and pressed his face into the table.

"That's for the damn headache! If you ever cause me a migraine like that again I will inflict pain on you the likes of which the world has never seen!" he heard her yell.

Diana, looking contented, snatched the new drink that had just been placed at the man's table as she moved back to her partner. The elder summoner's face became an expression of terror as his eyes followed Diana as she walked back to the young man, while the younger Summoner could only stare in disbelief as she retook her seat.

"He will not interfere with our partnership again" She stated, taking a sip of the drink, only to glare at it.

"Tastes like garbage." She muttered.

He nodded, and was going to say something, but twitched when she reached her hand out towards him.

"Summoner, you need not be afraid of me. If we are working together then we must learn to trust one another."

He paused, realizing how impolite he was being, and nodded. Reaching his own hand out, he took hers, and shook it.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Diana, my League given title is the Scorn of the Moon. I am the leader, founder, and sole member of the new order of the Lunari," She paused, and gained an amused smile, "But I suppose you know this, eh, _Badger_"

The Summoner smiled back, lightly, "Yes, Champion Diana. I know this. Although you yourself know about me from our mental link, allow me to introduce myself. I am Summoner Jay Badger; I'm a new recruit for the League fresh out of the Summoners Academy. I was assigned as your Summoning partner because of your reputation, though I must say that the people who did your judgment must have had very misplaced judges of character. I was made to believe that you were mad."

She smiled a cheeky smile, "Not mad, angry."

"Considering you made a major historic discovery and people tried to kill you for it, I think you've got the right to be a tad bit agitated."

"Thank you! Try telling that to a bunch of armed Rakkor lead by a man who would've preferred being a baker to a warrior! I'm still finding cuts and dents in my armor!"

"I come from a place where people use battleaxes and alcohol to solve their problems! Chips in armor? I had to remove a sword from my foot once and then go work at the local tavern!"

She smiled at the joke as he cracked a grin.

* * *

"Show some dignity woman, you're the future Queen of the Freljord for god sakes. You shouldn't be getting drunk in run-down bars in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of southerners! You should be leading battles, commanding men with dignity, never running from a fight! Do you expect to lead acting like you are now?!"

Everyone in the tavern turned to the bar counter. Some woman who looked a lot like Sejuani was yelling at her really angrily.

Sejuani herself had looked utterly flabbergasted that someone had dared to speak to her like that.

"Oh… You're so… You're so… You're SO dead!" the drunken Winters Wrath stammered as she tried to throw a punch.

The woman, moving remarkably fast, dodged it, and watched as it instead knocked out a brown haired summoner who was eying a red-haired Noxian assassin in the corner.

The entire bar went silent as the Summoner hit the ground. Badger peered over the other faces in the bar.

"Shit… I was just talking to him… Seemed like a nice guy… What was his name again, Diana?"

"No idea, Badger, I wasn't paying attention."

"BAR FIGHT!" some random person yelled.

"Yeah bar fight!" Sejuani agreed, but instead fell off of her chair and fell to the ground.

Badger ducked as someone threw a punch at him, then winced as someone smacked Diana with a glass. Diana herself seemed to barely acknowledge it, but the Summoner (who was also slightly intoxicated) growled. Rearing his arm back, he punched the guy who had done it as hard as he could, sending him stumbling back into another table.

The drinks on that platform went flying ,spilling all over a yordle in blue, spiky wizard's gear.

The tiny mage glared at him, hatred in his eyes.

"Summoner!" He snarled, shooting arcane bolts at him. Diana deflected two of them with her sword, but the third one missed when Badger grabbed her and fled up the stairs.

"Summoner Badger! Do not flee! I was rather enjoying our evening!"

"Yes Summoner _Badger_! Do not flee! STAY AND DIE!" Veigar roared at him.

Badger ignored him as he lead Diana up the tavern's stairs. Everywhere, people were smashing into one another, punching one another, and generally being violent.

"Is it always like this in populated areas?! The Rakkor are more civilized than this!" Diana shouted, agitated.

"Kinda! Alcohol can be worse than a sword sometimes! Come on, let's get out of her"

"SUMMONER!"

"Oh hell."

Veigar was chasing them, continuing to shoot arcane bolts of magic at them. Again, Diana was able to deflect some of them with her sword, but when they hit the walls, massive, concussive blasts erupted. The two were forced to flee; Veigar was out to kill.

Reaching the last room at the end of the Tavern's upper hallway, the two backed against a wall as the Yordle mage twirled his staff in his hands.

"Any last words?!" He growled.

The two (not entirely thinking straight due to the alcohol), looked at one another.

"Do you trust me?!" They asked one another, "Yes!" they said at the same time.

"Summoner!"

"Diana!"

"Jump!"

Veigar, watched, dumbfounded, as the two grabbed one another and flung themselves through the one window in the room. Running up to it, he watched them speed away on the back of a massive animal. He continued to fire bolts at them from his staff, but they soon got out of range.

"Damn you Summoner Badger! Damn you forever! I shall have my vengeance one day!" he screamed.

Badger yawned, he and Diana had been riding this beast for over an hour, neither of the two had said a word to one another during that time. She was meditating under the moon's glare, he was busy trying to keep this thing going the right way. Unfortunately, this animal seemed more interested going in the way OPPOSITE of the institute, and had run them into a canyon.

"How am I going to explain this? I stole what's probably a valuable animal, got involved with a bar fight, pissed off a champion, and damaged private property. I'm so dead…" he muttered.

"It could be worse, you could be dead already" Diana replied, not opening her eyes,.

He peered at her, "You mean you've been listening this whole time?"

"Yes, just because my eyes are closed and I am thinking, does not mean I am not aware. Try not to worry too much. If Veigar attempts to start something with you or I, we will both validate the other's claims. As to the destruction of private property, we were escaping from a vicious yordle with a command of dark magic while trying to leave a violent situation. We are not at fault."

"and the animal?"

"The owner does not need to know that it was us who took it. We can leave it or sell it somewhere"

Badger nodded. Looking over the brim of the saddle, he took a closer look at the creature beneath them. He winced when he realized not only what it was, but WHO it belonged too.

"Diana," He stammered, "This boar… He's famous… He belongs to Sejuani…"

"Uhnnn…"

Diana's eyes shot open as she looked over at the back of the saddle. There was a tightly wrapped bundle tucked under the various bags…

And that bundle was moving…

"Forget what I said, we have a serious problem," Diana whispered as the bags were rolled to the side and the bundle's contents became visible.

It was a half-naked Sejuani, who looked very disgruntled and confused as to her surroundings.

"You're so dead you wannabe bitc-" She paused as she looked around. Bristle was running through a massive canyon-like area, there were two strangers on his saddle, and the tavern was totally gone.

The Winters Wrath, barely able to think, growled at them.

"You people…. You are… Who are, YOU?!" She asked, angrily.

"League Champion Sejuani! We apologize for this sincerely, we were running from Veigar and-"

"I don't… Fuck my head… I don't… Okay pull over I gotta pee and then I'll yell at you…"

Diana sighed in disgust, Badger just looked at her utterly stumped.

"I STUTTER OR SOMETHING?!"

The Scorn of the Moon and the Summoner just looked at one another. Badger tugged the reins, causing their mount to stop.

Sejuani leapt off the animal and sprinted behind a boulder, leaving the other two stumped.

"She is a League champion? She appears to be a common drunk" Diana stated.

"Don't let this fool you. I've seen recordings of her on the field. She's sadistically crushed multiple opponents at once, she's also the leader of the most dangerous faction in the Freljord."

"Hmm, interesting."

A few moments later, Sejuani came back, stone faced and looking very pissed off. Clearing Bristle's seven foot tall Saddle in one jump, she glared at her two trespassers.

"I did some thinking," She growled, one eye open, one shut, her skirt still half open.

"You two… have made a GRAVE mistake kidnapping me and stealing my boar. You two are now… My prison… My prison…"

"Prisoners?" Badger asked.

She pointed at him, "Yeah! That! Asshole! You're my prisoners! I'm going to take you back to the Freljord and feed you to my beasts! I'll leave your corpses on my walls as a decoration! I'll- GAK!"

Sejuani smacked face down in the saddle. Diana, looking agitated, had moved behind her and knocked her flat out.

"The last thing I need right now is an obnoxious, drunken idiot shouting at me," she muttered, then went back to meditate. Badger looked at her, horrified, then at the unconscious Sejuani, this day was only getting worse.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" he asked, moping.

Diana shrugged, "For now, we let the boar take us where it is going. I imagine when Sejuani wakes up she will be both cranky and hung-over. I believe we should attempt to win her over by having her wake up somewhere pleasant, with food and something to ease the massive headache that I know she will have in the morning."

Badger sighed, and nodded. Whipping the reigns again, Bristle took off in a full sprint to parts unknown.

* * *

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Y'know, when I decided to rewrite Adventures, I was originally hesitant. I am, however, very pleased with the ideas I have for it, as well as those given to me by others. As always, please review, follow/favorite, you know the drill :D

Thanks to all of my fans who keep me wanting to write! After two years of doing this I probably would've stopped without your support! I Love each and every one of you!

-HoneyBadgerDC


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is how it ends..._

The dark haired woman frowned, she was surrounded.

Of course, there were people everywhere; the bazaar was always busy this time of day.

But she wasn't referring to the patrons and customers, no, she could see shadows moving between figures. She counted seven different heights and figures, maybe more.

"Noxus dogs" She growled.

How many times had they come after her? Ten? Twenty? A hundred times? All had ended with bloody warnings and a little extra gold in her pocket.

_I guess they got smarter with their act… One at a time really wasn't working… _

She sighed, she couldn't stay here forever, she needed to either make a break for it or get in the open to defend herself. She couldn't use her bladed boomerang here without lopping the heads off of innocent people.

_Are they worth it, though? _

She winced as she felt a tug on her skirt. It was a small girl, with dark skin and bright green eyes.

"You have pretty hair" the child said, before scurrying along.

_... I hate moral dilemmas. _

She decided to move, perhaps if she made a break for the alley they'd go in single file, allowing her to cut them down at once.

No, they're Noxians, they'll try from the roofs too... Maybe I could...

"Look out!"

The woman yelped as she was knocked into, and hands wrapped around her mid section. Whomever it was had either tripped or was aiming for her.

She snarled and shoved him against a wall, the person, a young man with long brown hair, looked at her horrified…

* * *

"Sejuani…"

"Uhhh…."

"Sejuani?"

"Bristle? Are you talking to me?"

"Sejuani!"

The Winter's Wrath shot up, poised for a fight. She was on Bristle's saddle, riding through endless miles of bright tan soil.

"Ah! Where the hell am I?! Bristle! Where the hell did you take me!? I-!"

She paused when she realized she was not alone on his saddle. With her were a woman with bright silver hair, covered in dark armor, and a shaggy haired summoner in tattered robes.

"Who the hell are you people?!" She snarled.

"Uh, hi! We met last night, Badger and Diana, remember? You went on a rant about us being prisoners before you knocked out due to alcohol?"

She narrowed her eyes, "You aren't mirages, are you? I've been to deserts before and they make me see weird shit. I don't do heat well."

"Champion Sejuani, I assure you we aren't- OOMPH."

Diana yelped when the Winters Wrath punched the summoner off the saddle. He hit the sand hard as she leapt on top of him.

"Damn Mirages stealing my pig!" She snarled, beginning to punch and kick him repeatedly.

"I'm not a mirage! I'm real! I'm real!"

This only served to make the Winter's Wrath even angrier.

"GOD DAMN REAL PEOPLE STEALING MY PIG!"

Diana rolled her eyes and waved her hand at Sejuani. Immediately, the Freljordian began to float above the ground, the force of her blows lessened significantly.

"Hey! What the hell did you just do to me?!" She roared.

"I lowered your gravity to what it would be like on the moon. Unless you want to remain like that, I suggest you stop hitting my friend and allow us to calmly explain what happened."

Sejuani glared at her, but nodded. Badger cowered on the ground beneath her, covering his head with his hands.

"Is she going to hit me again?" He asked as Diana helped him up.

"Most likely, but if she goes that far again I'll make her weigh nothing and push her up."

"That's…. Terrifying…"

She nodded. Looking over to Sejuani, she allowed her to fall down face first.

The Winter's Wrath growled in agitation, but didn't make any moves to fight again. Instead, she calmly got up and strolled over.

"Talk. Now." She hissed.

* * *

…

An hour later

…

* * *

"So… You stole my boar because I started a bar fight, ran off into the night with me in the saddle unconscious, and when I woke up, you knocked me unconscious again. Then you casted the heal spell to wake me up and cure me of a hangover?" Sejuani asked, not quite sure how to react.

"That would be the summary of it." Diana replied.

"I see…"

"Listen, Sejuani," Badger said, quietly, "I'm really sorry for what happened, we were just trying to get away. We didn't mean to take Bristle from you, we-"

She growled at them, "You still stole frm me! Even when drunk, I was right! You two are thieves! You're now prisoners of the Winters Claw, for crimes of kidnapping and theft!"

Diana narrowed her eyes, "I'm tempted to watch you float again."

"Uh, ladies."

"How brave, using magic to fight. Why don't you use that pretty sword of yours, hmm?"

"Ladies…?"

Diana growled and unsheathed her blade, "I don't want to stain it on such a boisterous and unsympathetic moron such as yourself."

"Guys."

Sejuani snarled and whipped out her flail from nowhere, "Oh you're not going to make it back to the Winter's Claw, you're going to die right here!"

"Oh my god could you two stop fighting and focus on the bigger problem at hand here?!"

"What is it?" They both asked, turning to the Summoner, only to both go wide eyed. There were multiple camels heading toward them at a fast pace, figures cloaked in white hoods and cloaks road on them, wielding vicious and cruel weapons.

"Oh great, desert bandits" Diana muttered.

"I HATE hot areas!" Sejuani hissed.

Both ignored the other as they stepped forward, directly towards their soon-to-be attackers.

* * *

The summoner hummed to himself as he moved around the large Shuriman marketplace. After Diana and Sejuani had utterly crushed those thieves with magic and brute strength, the trio had managed to get the location of a town out of them. They had then taken all of their gold (at least three hundred pieces, no doubt products of earlier robberies) and left them tied together in the desert.

Now, here he was, reveling in the brand new robes that he had bought with his share (graciously given to him by Diana, despite Sejuani's protests that he hadn't done anything).

_I didn't do anything, all I did was shield your sorry butt from a poisonous dart, you pain in the ass…_

He narrowed his eyes and growled, Sejuani was a total hard-ass. She wouldn't stop declaring that he was her prisoner, nor would she stop saying that she wanted to kill him. She even told Diana that she wanted to leave him with the tied up bandits.

_That jerk. When I get back to the League I hope I never see her again._

He was so caught up in his new apparel and his thoughts, however, that he didn't even look where he was going, and tripped.

He let out a surprised shout as he fell forward, his hands reaching for whatever they could grab..

The woman yelped as she was knocked into, and hands wrapped around her mid section, a pair of hands groped her butt. Whomever it was had either tripped or was aiming for her.

She snarled and shoved him against a wall, the person, a young man with long brown hair, looked at her, horrified.

Before him was a tall, well toned woman. Her skin was the color of the desert sands, her hair was black as the night. She was adorned with various golden armors that revealed her well-defined midriff and flaunted her breasts. On her head was a small, tiara-like crown with an emerald in it. On her hip was a sword, but he could see that it would unfold into a quadruple bladed weapon.

She was beautiful, and absolutely captivating.

"I'm so sorry! I was looking for my friends and I tripped in the confusion in this place and-"

_Perfect._

He was cut off again as she put her face close to his, and pointed his back in the direction of her would-be assassins.

"Stop talking, and you die." She whispered, with a hint of a smile on her face.

"What?!"

"Congratulations, you're my meat shield."

"But I-"

"Come on, meat shield, let's go for a stroll, shall we?"

"But I-"

"I said, let's go."

She held the man by the arm, and began walking down the street. She smiled as she watched her assassins creep closer.

"There are at least seven men following me. Make yourself useful and shield me." She muttered.

Her new companion looked at her, stunned.

"Uh… Excuse me? I'm just trying to find my friends, maybe you've seen them? One is in dark armor, has silver hair, controls the moon. The other… Well, she's not my friend, she's actually really mad at me and keeps trying to kill me… She rides a big boar. Anyway, they were supposed to meet me around here."

"How long were you waiting for them to arrive?"

"About an hour...?"

"Yeah. They're not coming. You're with me now. Keep walking."

"But I-"

"If you argue, I'll personally kill you."

He glared at her, "Listen lady, I'm just here to meet up with my frends and get out of here, I don't want to be anyone's meat shield, and I definitely don't like being threatened-"

"Duck!"

"What?"

"Get down you idiot!"

He let out a yelp as she grabbed him and pulled him to the ground. She winced as she heard darts fly through the air, most likely coated in some sort of poison.

"The one freakin time I come to Shurima!"

"Now is not the time for complaints!"

"Now is a great time for complaining!"

Sivir rolled her eyes and grabbed the fool's hand. She lead him into a sprint, darting past shops, ducking through alleys, and even dashing through a house.

She stopped for a moment behind a wall, panting. Her partner was out of breath as well. It occurred to her that she was now in an obscure part of the city, and there were no other exits but from where she had come.

_Clever bastards..._

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You're probably not going to live long enough to find out, so there's no point in me telling you my name."

"I think I deserve an answer since you've basically kidnapped me and held me against my will!"

"Kid, you don't want to know."

"I'm no kid! I'm easily as old as you!"

"Then you need to let your balls drop farther."

"I! You! What the f-"

"Get down again!"

"Oh screw this!"

She fell to the ground as a wide array of missiles rained down on the two. There was no way to escape from this one.

_My one regret is that I never had enough gold. _

She heard the scraping of the darts, arrows, and other projectiles smacking into walls, the sand, and the rooftops. To her left, she could see her partner's feet, the idiot had chosen to stand.

"Dumbass." she muttered.

"Jerk."

Her eyes widened as she looked up, gasping at the sight. The darts that had been raining down on both her and her companion had stopped in mid-air, as though embedded in some sort of wall. The man she was with grinned with amusement as he flicked them to the ground.

"So, what was that about not living long enough to learn your name?" He asked, putting up another barrier spell.

"That spell! You're a-"

"Yup! I'm a Summoner! The name is Jay Badger!"

She looked up at him, and took a second to look at his features.

He had long, shaggy brown hair that went down over his shoulders, his left eye was covered by the spiky bangs. His robes were long and white with red trimmings. His shoulder pads were black with gold trim. Around his waist was a red sash, and his boots were also a scarlet color.

He was wearing clothes mostly worn by Shuriman nobles, not Summoners, still, he definitely fit the part.

Sivir's jaw dropped when he offered her a hand up.

"What's your name?" he inquired.

She allowed him to assist her, "My name is Sivir."

His eyes widened, "Oh man! I thought you looked familiar! You're the grave robbing lady, right?"

She glared at him, "Tomb plundering is what it's called."

"It's still stealing from dead people."

"It's not stealing if they're dead."

He nodded, "My apologies for not going along with your plan, Champion Sivir, I thought you were trying to kidnap me!"

"Now's not the time to discuss this! We need to get out of here!"

"Why? So they can throw more darts at us? C'mon that's nothing-"

The summoner paused as he heard a whooshing sound behind him. Sivr rubbed her eyes in agitation.

"Your attackers are right behind me, aren't they?" He asked, sounding very concerned.

She didn't look at him, but nodded.

"Crap."

He spun around, there were multiple figures in dark cloaks, each had a vicious weapon in their hand. Three of them had wicked scimitars, one had dual knives, another had a flail. Two of them had axes.

All of them had their faces concealed and all of them were moving directly towards them. Sivir growled as she unsheathed her blade. The Summoner prepared another barrier spell.

"Hey, don't you guys have offensive things? Y'know like fire and lightning bolts?"

"I uh… I'm not a very high ranking Summoner… I know the Barrier and Heal spell…"

"Good enough!"

Sivir spun her weapon in hand and rushed towards them, they too moved, splitting apart as to surround her. Before the opposing forces could meet, however, the wall exploded.

The assassins went flying as a massive war beast came into view, snarling and roaring.

"No one gets to kill the Summoner but me!" a familiar voice roared.

A massive cloud of dust blocked Badger's vision as the animal trampled the ground, knocking debris everywhere. The only thing louder than his roars was his masters sadistic laughter.

Suddenly, a hand reached down and grabbed him by the collar. He looked up to see Diana smiling, Sivir smirking.

Immediately they pulled him on to Bristle, he continued to thrash around angrily.

"Sejuani! Get us out of here!" Diana shouted.

"Oh c'mon! This'll be a fun fight! Noxians always make for a long fight because they never give up!"

"I said let's go!"

"fine!"

With that, Sejuani whipped the reins. Bristle took off in a full sprint, bashing through another wall section and smashing into the main road. He then took off through the streets of the town, and into the Shuriman desert.

"Pefect timing! Easily one of my best escapes yet!" Sivir declared, motioning her arm back towards the town they'd come from and raising her middle finger.

"Suck it Noxus!"

Diana sighed, "Quite the interesting friend you picked up, eh Badger?'

"I wouldn't exactly call her my friend… She sorta used me as a meat shield…."

Sivir grinned and put him in a headlock. Putting her knuckles together, she gave him a noogie.

"And a damn good meat shield you turned out to be, not to mention useful! Thanks kid, my tomb plundering days would be over if not for you and your friends here!"

He turned bright red and smiled sheepishly as the top of his head brushed against her bust, "Hehehehe… Thanks Sivir! Glad to help out!"

Diana sighed again, Sejuani glared at them.

"If you two lovebirds are done making out, I suggest you tell me the fastest way to get to the Freljord from here. These two prisoners still have time to serve."

Sivir dropped Badger to the saddle, "Prisoners? What'd they do?"

"They stole my boar and kidnapped me."

"Nice!" The tomb raider declared, scratching the summoners head harder.

Diana seemed to look jealous, Sejuani just shook her head.

"So, Sivir, what's the fastest way to get to the Freljord from here?"

The Battle Mistress dropped the summoner and shrugged, "Well, since Noxus sent assassins after me, I imagine they are blocking all the roads to the north. I would say the fastest way is to head south through the Kumungu, then up by the coast. That way, we can avoid any further confrontation."

The Winter's Wrath grunted as she whipped Bristle's reins. He let out a roar as he continued to run across the desert sands.

"What will you do now, Sivir?" Badger asked.

She grinned, "I'll tag along with you guys, I've got a life debt to you guys, and I hate owing anything. Besides…"

Hoisting the Summoner up again, she smiled, "I've always wanted to go to the Kumungu to find riches, and now I've got a meatshield to test traps for me."

He gulped, Sejuani smiled evilly, and Diana narrowed her eyes as Bristle continued, a blimp of green on the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

"This weather is miserable!"

Sivir's complaint broke the relative quiet of the jungle like a rock on glass. The group had been in the Kumungu for the past day, during which the temperature hadn't dropped at all.

"You're from the desert, and you're complaining about heat? Try looking at me, y'know, the WINTER'S wrath?" Sejuani growled.

"I don't care about heat, it's the humidity that drives me crazy. Hey! Summoner! Use some magic or something to cool us off!"

"Sivir, that would be a great misuse of the powers bestowed upon me," Badger said, shaking his head.

"You don't know how to do frost magic, do you?"

"...No..."

"Damn," Sejuani sighed, "I'd kill for some snow or something."

"Perhaps we can search for a stream or water hole to cool off in?" Diana chimed.

"Good idea, Moon chick, I'd love to get covered in leeches!"

"My name is Diana."

"Good idea, Diana, I'd love to get covered in leeches!"

"That was not my intent, but I suppose if you truly seek that course of action I could search for some."

Sivir wiped her forehead on her hand, "Your eagerness to help makes me feel bad about the sarcasm. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome."

Badger smacked at a mosquito and turned to his companions.

"Personally I'd love to find some water. These robes may be good for keeping the sun off me but they keep the heat in when I'm in the shade. It'd be nice to put some gear down for a few minutes."

Sivir grinned at him, cheekily, "I think you just want us to strip down."

The Summoner went scarlet, Sejuani tried to hide an amused smile, and even Diana seemed a little flustered at the statement.

"Joking aside, though I could use some water, and a bath does sound great."

Sejuani nodded, "I bet Bristle could find a stream or something."

"I could let Sejuani float and try to spot something."

"If that's your attempt at a joke I'm not finding it humorous."

"Actually I was not trying to be funny, if I made you light enough you could probably jump far enough to see where we are headed and where water is."

"I don't like heights."

"No need!"

The three women turned to the Summoner, he was concentrating hard, but he had a slight smile on his face.

"I'm using clairvoyance to search the nearby area, there's a small lake, about fifteen minutes to the right. We could rest there for a little bit, there's even a waterfall!"

"Woo! You are a handy little guy to have around!" Sivir declared, giving him another noogie. Diana gave him a warm smile, and Sejuani, after letting out a sigh of relief for not having to go up in the air, even gave him a nod of approval.

* * *

"Sejuani this is very inappropriate!"

"Ha! Dumbass just walked into a tree!"

"It's not funny, Sivir! I can't see!"

"Stop trying to walk around you moron! I want my prisoners intact when they die!"

Badger shook his head. After they had arrived at the lake, Sejuani had immediately leapt on him, wrapped a cloth around his eyes and then spun him around to disorient him. He had tried to get away from her, only to smack into a tree.

"Why do I need to be blindfolded?! What's the reason for this?!" He asked, rather upset.

"What? Did you think I'd just let you see me naked? You stupid man."

"That is enough!"

Sejuani turned to Diana, the Lunari was fuming in agitation as she strode over, tugged Sejuani off of the Summoner, and glared at her fiercely.

"Jay was nice enough to show us where the water was, was the only person not actively complaining about the weather, and has been nothing but courteous to you the whole trip. He does not deserve this treatment!"

"Big talk coming from someone who steals! Not only animals but money!"

"You took gold from those bandits too! Don't try to sound justified when you're just a senseless brute!"

Sivir took a step away from the two, dragging the Summoner by the back of his robes.

"I should've just left you in Shurima! Bristle and I could've been well on our way back!"

"Yes but then you'd be lost and left alone in the sun to die!"

"I'd rather die than put up with an obnoxious summoner and an over-glorified cultist!"

"Oh I can make that happen!"

The two again unsheathed their weapons and wasted no time in swinging. Both blows, however, were caught by something.

With unrivaled speed, Sivir had darted between them, her massive weapon brushed off both attacks easily.

"Diana, if you'd please remain the calm one of the group, I'd appreciate that. Also, since Bristle only listens to Sejuani, I'd advise not killing our ride."

Sejuani sneered.

"However," the battle mistress turned, "Sejuani, without Diana's help, you'd have no idea where you were going, and you may not have survived those bandits who attacked you outside the town."

"I wouldn't be here if not for-"

"That's besides the point. You are here, and we need to work together. We also need to trust one another. First exercise, take the Summoner with you to bathe."

Both women, and even the summoner, let out a loud "What?!"

"Sejuani needs to be able to trust Badger not to peek. Likewise, Badger needs to show Sejuani he can be trusted. I encourage my own men to follow one another to the death. If our group is to make it through the Kumungu, up through the coast and back to the institute, we need to have trust."

Sivir smiled, "Besides, maybe these two will get along better alone than with a group."

"I refuse!" Sejuani snarled.

"I do too!" Badger agreed, facing away from them and still blindfolded.

"This isn't a request. Sejuani, Summoner, you two are going to get along and trust one another. Diana, come and let me help you wash your hair."

The Winter's Wrath and Scorn of the Moon glared at one another but both put their weapons away. Wordlessly, the two walked in different directions, Sejuani only pausing to throw Badger over her shoulder.

* * *

"So uh... What kind of music do you like?"

Silence.

"Favorite food?"

Nothing but the sound of footprints.

"Do you brush Bristle yourself or do you get people to do it for you?"

Sejuani grit her teeth. Ever since she had tripped and fallen with him down an incline hours ago, all had done was talk.

"Oh! I know! Favorite thing to do-"

"Shut up!"

Badger winced as Sejuani grabbed him by the collar with one hand, and hoisted him above the ground. Smacking him into a tree, she snarled at him, her eyes glared daggers at his.

"Stop talking! It's your fault we're lost in this god forsaken jungle without our provisions! The only reason why you're still breathing is because I don't need the League, Sivir, or Diana on my ass for killing you! Now, shut your mouth, keep walking, and if I hear one more sound out of you, I'm going to snap your neck!"

"Uh, Sejuani."

"You will say 'Yes Ma'am' to whatever the hell I tell you to do! Do you understand that?!"

"Uh, Sejuani?"

"That isn't a yes ma'am you little shit!"

"Sejuani!"

"What is it-"

The Winters Wrath crashed to the ground, totally unconscious. Badger caught himself, and rolled his eyes as he moved his hand towards her shoulder.

Forming a small tether of magic with his hand, he gently tugged on a small red bump on her arm, forcing a nasty looking insect off her.

"I was going to tell you that a Kumungu Leech had landed on your shoulder and that if I didn't get it off, you'd be knocked out, but I guess you'd rather yell."

The unconscious viking didn't reply.

"Just great, now I have to carry you. You couldn't just have a pleasant conversation? You hardass."

* * *

Sejuani's eyes opened slowly. Her entire body from toe to head was sore as hell, and her shoulder was burning, as though someone had poured boiling water on her skin.

In addition to the burning thing, she also felt extraordinarily hot. Even with her helmet and armor removed...

She twitched, her helmet wasn't on her?! Her ARMOR wasn't on her?! Then that meant-!

She struggled to lift her arm enough to look under the blanket that covered her, she went wide eyed (or at least, as wide as they could go at that moment), when she saw that she was naked with the exception of her lower underwear.

She wanted to get angry, but found that just lifting her arm slightly had drained her of any energy she had.

Reluctantly, she allowed her head to fall back on the pillow.

Wait... I have a pillow...?

As she was about to drift off to sleep again, however, she flinched. Something, or someone, was touching her hair. Using every last bit of strength in her body, she whipped her right arm up, and seized something.

"Well, look who's finally awake."

Sejuani's grip loosened only slightly when she realized who it was.

"Summoner...? What the... What the hell happened...?" She whispered, agitated.

"You got bitten by a Kumungu leech. It poisoned you. You've been out for about a day."

She grit her teeth, she had been defenseless for an entire day?

To add insult to injury, the Summoner moved her hand with relative ease off of his, and back under her blanket.

"Don't resist this, trust me, it's going to feel good."

She narrowed her eyes and coughed, "If you're going to try to rape me, I'll tell you now, it's not going to end well, for you."

The summoner rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to rape you, you savage."

"Then what the hell did you mean by 'don't resist this'? That sounds like something a rapist would say to m- oh by the gods..." She moaned.

He had placed a cold, damp cloth on her forehead, and was gently rubbing the sides of her face with another. Carefully, he traced her neck, stopping at her chest.

"I've had to do this repeatedly so that you don't overheat. You don't take well to tropical conditions at all."

"There's a reason I'm called the WINTER'S Wrath."

"I'm calling you the loud mouth who doesn't make friends easily."

"Suck my dick."

"You don't have one."

"Well I guess you'd know, huh?"

She smiled when she saw the Summoner turn slightly red at that.

"Enjoy your time alive, Summoner, because very few men have ever seen me naked, and none of them have lived to enjoy it."

"Right, threaten the guy who's taken care of your sorry butt for the last day, and who will probably have to do so for the next day or so too. Great idea."

She growled at him, "Why don't you go shove it up your-"

She coughed when he forced a cup to her lips.

"Y'know, I liked it more when you were passed out. Shut up and drink this."

_Looks like someone's gotten tired of being picked on… I'm SO going to strangle you when I can use my hands again... Still... I do owe you for being so helpful to me, even though I wasn't pleasant to you..._

"How's it taste?" he asked, calmly.

"Like the smell of donkey."

"Good, that means I made it right. That will counteract the poison in the leech's bite, but you're going to get much colder now. You're halfway through the process, Sejuani, you should go back to sleep."

"I'm going to stay awake. I don't like being unprotected."

"I'll protect you."

Both of them were slightly stunned at the comment, even if it was just a reassurance, it had sounded quite sincere.

"I mean uh, I'll watch your back, while you're out."

Sejuani forced herself to smile, "Heh. Heh heh. Heh heh heh."

"What are you laughing at?"

She narrowed her eyes and lightly tugged her blanket down, exposing her breasts.

"Here, go for it, have a minute of enjoyment at my expense. I owe you for what you've done so far."

"Are you telling me to play with your boobs?"

"Yup. I'm going to ring your neck for stripping me naked anyway, might as well have some fun while you can."

He rolled his eyes in response, and reached towards her bosom. To her surprise, however, he covered her again.

"Look, you don't like me, and I don't like you. I don't want anything to do with your special parts, I just want to get you rested so that we can get the hell out of here, okay? Go back to sleep, and if you need something, let me know."

She pouted as she turned to him. She felt so vulnerable, but she now also felt rejected. She wasn't exactly sure which one was worse. Why did she feel like this, though? The better question was actually why he was helping her so carefully. Why was he being so kind to her? What was this summoner's deal?

He removed the now-warm cloth from her head, and straightened the blanket around her. She didn't give him a response as he said good night, and moved away to tend to the fire she could hear behind her.

* * *

Summoner Badger's eyes flickered open. It was now very dark, as their campfire had gone out, but he could see slight motion through the veil.

"Sejuani?"

He could hear her breathing irregularly, and realized that the motion was her shivering. He slowly moved over to her, making sure to make as much noise as possible.

"Sejuani?"

"What..." She stammered, her teeth chattering, "W-What the hell do you want? I'm t-trying to sleep."

"Are you cold?"

"No! That's impossible! I don't get cold!"

"You're shaking and your teeth are chattering. It looks and sounds like you're freezing."

"Shut up, I'm fine."

"Look, it's okay to ask for help, here," he said, taking his own blanket and putting it over her, "have mine."

She immediately knocked it away, "I said I'm fine you dolt!"

He glared at her, "Take the goddamn blanket!"

Grabbing it, he placed it on top of her, only to have it forced away. With that, the two commenced in a power struggle (one Sejuani would easily win, if she hadn't been heavily weakened by that stupid leech); Badger trying to force her to take the blanket, her refusing it.

"You're a stubborn moron! How about a thank you? You ingrate!" He shouted.

"You're a... You're... Screw you!"

With one last shove, Badger forced the blanket on top of her. He, however, lost his balance, and fell with it.

"Sorry" he muttered, beginning to get up.

"Mmm... Don't get up too fast..."

"What!?"

"You're so warm..."

"Oh… Wait! Ha! So you were cold!"

"Brilliant deduction."

"..."

She sighed, "Look, I take care of myself, so this is weird for me, okay? Thank you for the blanket. Thank you for helping me with this."

He nodded, "It's fine."

He got up, and moved back to where he had been sleeping. As he moved into position again, however, it occurred to him that now, HE was cold.

"I guess I'll just sleep near the ashes of the fire," he muttered.

"Summoner."

He turned back to where Sejuani was, "Yes?"

"Come join me under the blankets. We can keep one another warm. If you promise not to try anything, I will not object."

"But…?"

"Listen, Diana was right. You've done nothing but do your best to help since this mess started. Sivir had a point too. I will try to trust you, but do anything and I will rip your throat from your body."

Too tired to care, he shuffled back over to her. Removing his shoes, he slowly crawled under the woolen sheets. His eyes widened when his hand brushed her skin.

"Sejuani, you're so cold" he whispered, mortified.

"I just... I just can't get warm. I've never had this happen before, even in the coldest blizzards."

"Your Freljord biology really can't take the Kumungu's toxins at all."

"Stop being a nerd."

He carefully shuffled over to her, lightly brushing against her body with his own. It occurred to him that the only thing separating her almost-fully naked her from him were the summoner robes he was wearing.

"So many men would kill to be in your position right now" Sejuani teased.

"Stuck in the middle of the Kumungu with no sense of direction with a sick crazy chick who rides a pig. How lucky I am."

She smiled, "I think you meant sexy, not crazy."

"I stand by my original comment."

To his surprise, she pushed herself against him. Taking his hand in hers, she tugged his arm so that it was around her. His hand rested gently on her stomach.

"You're ripped as hell" He commented.

"You're soft. I can't feel any muscle on you." She said, mockingly.

"I like magic. I left the Freljord because I dislike physical fighting."

"You're from the Freljord?"

He groaned, he hadn't meant to reveal that.

"Yeah, I'm from Svensvar, to the west of Lofkar." he muttered.

"Svensvar? Who are they aligned with?"

"Whomever pays them. It's a bunch of mercenaries."

"Why'd you leave?"

He sighed, "Look, I don't like talking about my past, can we just go to sleep?"

He went rigid when she moved his hand under her breast. It felt so soft compared to the rest of her.

"C'mon, indulge me, you wanted a conversation before, no?"

"That wasn't about my history, though. What's in the past is in the past. I'd like to leave it ther- hey!"

She had taken his other hand and moved it on her right breast. He turned purple as she reached her hands over him, and forced his own fingers to squeeze.

_Damn... They're so big... And soft..._

She was now completely snuggled up to him.

"I'm starting to like you, so why don't you and I get to know each other better? You tell me about yourself, I'll maybe tell you a little more about me."

He sighed, and adjusted himself so that his chin rested on her head.

"Fine. I was born and raised in Svensvar. My father was a raider, my mother was a woman that he had captured from Avarosan territories. Dad was a vicious bastard, mom was basically a slave. Still, she loved to sing and tell stories. I remember when I was a kid, nothing made me happier than my mom telling me the story of the three sisters, and singing lullabies."

"Cute."

"Anyway, that didn't work out well. On my seventh birthday, Dad almost killed her in a drunken rage."

"Damn?"

"Yeah. Mom survived a knife being stuck into her chest twice. Unfortunately, though she lived, it rendered her a mute. I'm not sure if it was an injury, or if she was so traumatized that she was just silenced. Either way, I hated my father from then on."

"I see..."

"When I turned fifteen, as is customary for the men of Svensvar, I was expected to go on a raid with my father. It ended horribly."

"What happened?"

"I refused to rape a woman and he screamed at me for an hour. When I tried to explain to him why I didn't do it, he beat me senseless."

She turned around at that, and looked directly in his eyes.

"Why didn't you do as you were ordered?" She inquired.

"Rape is a horrendous act in itself. Raping the mother of two young children? That's an offense beyond punishment." He whispered.

"I see. What happened afterwards?"

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Flipping himself over, he grumbled.

"That's enough of a story for one night. Maybe I'll tell you more in the morning. Good night."

"Summoner..."

"No, I'm done."

"Come on."

"Please, leave it alone."

"Mav re, Magi, tal enuk vat stel?"

He turned around again at that. She was smiling at him.

"Did you just speak Freljordian to me?"

"I did. I do believe I asked you what your name was."

"My birth name is Jarvald, but since I became a Summoner, I changed it to just the first letter. You may call me Jay."

"Jay, that's your name?"

He nodded.

"Well then, Jay, allow me to tell you a bit about myself."

She softly wrapped her arms around him as she spoke.

"I like a man with principles..."

She moved her mouth to his ear, before gently nibbling on it, "Men who risk death for their beliefs turn me on, and..."

He stared at her, "and?"

She grinned as she pulled her hand out from under the blanket. In between her fingers was her underwear.

"I prefer to sleep completely naked."

His eyes widened as she leaned in close to him.

"So, tell me, Summoner. You are alone in the wilderness with the future Queen of the Freljord. She happens to be breathtakingly beautiful. She's also totally naked and she's basically defenseless due to a toxin, what do you do?"

She was so close to him now, their eyes were only inches apart. Her pale lips breathed against his, her cold breaths felt hot.

To her immense surprise, and to his own as well, he did not give her a retort.

Instead, he put his hands to her head, and kissed her. Quickly, but gently, his lips met hers as his face turned to the side.

Her eyes went wide at the audacity of it! No man had ever kissed her before! She had never let a man kiss her before! How dare he!

He pulled back when she didn't respond.

"I am so sorry! I acted on instinct! Honest!"

She twitched, it was an ACCIDENT?

"You little! I'm going to! I can't even!" She sputtered, furious.

"Sejuani I'm sorry I-"

"Wrong answer!"

It was his turn to be surprised when she grabbed the back of his hair, and placed her lips against his.

"No man may kiss me, but I can do whatever the hell I want to a man" She growled, pulling back for a second.

He didn't pause, he immediately went for another one, his lips brushing hers.

"How dare you kiss me again!"

"You're so full of shit!"

"You weren't saying that when you were trying to use your tongue!"

"That was you! You horny moron!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too!"

The two grabbed one another again as they rolled under the blankets.


	4. Chapter 4

"C'mon Sivir," Diana said again, "We need to find Jay!"

The Battle Mistress yawned, Bristle let out a disgruntled snort.

"Oh, right, Sejuani too…"

"Why don't we find them in the morning? It's dark, creepy and I'm tired," Sivir complained from the saddle.

Walking alongside the boar, Diana paused them both as she heard a noise not far away.

"Do you hear that?"

"No?"

"Oink."

"Right. Pig."

"The hell?"

"Oink."

Diana rolled her eyes and crouched through the underbrush. Something was nearby, and, in case it wasn't her friends, she didn't want to surprise it.

Crawling towards the sound, she strained her vision to try to get a glimpse of what the sound was.

Her usually-pale face turned bright red at the sight.

It was definitely a pair of humans, curled up beside one another under a blanket. One of them was moving fast while the other one was still.

Her jaw dropped as Sivir came up beside her.

"Sivir! Those people! They're! They're having sex!"

"Whoa! Nice!"

"No!"

"How's that?"

Diana twitched, that sounded like Badger.

"Oh my god that feels so good!"

Diana twitched again, that was definitely Sejuani.

"Wait... If he sounds like Badger... And she sounds like Sejuani... That means..."

"Oink?"

"JAY AND SEJUANI ARE HAVING SEX!"

"OINK!"

"Ha! I knew they'd get along if we left them alone!"

The two silhouettes stopped and looked around.

"Did you hear that?"

Diana slunk beneath the foliage, pressing Sivir's grinning face down.

"Yeah! It sounded like Bristle!"

"I was talking about the voice, I think it was Diana!"

The female silhouette sat up, "Diana! Diana can you hear me?!"

The male smacked her on the leg, "You idiot! You're naked!"

"So? I don't care?"

"Don't you think it'd look really bizarre if you're naked with me in the dark under blankets?!"

"Oh don't be such a pussy. DIANA! WE'RE HERE- OOMF!"

The other silhouette tugged her to the ground. She struggled against him, causing the two to roll directly into the moonlight. Diana bit her lip when she saw it was indeed them (though it was very obvious at this point).

Badger had his right hand over Sejuani's mouth, his leg wrapped over hers and his left arm held hers behind her back. Diana couldn't see him as well, but she could see that Sejuani was totally barren.

Badger blinked for a moment before shaking his head.

"Okay, this looks absolutely terrible, I'm glad no one can see this."

Sejuani glared at him, hatred in her eyes.

"You uh... You want me to do that thing with my hand again?"

The hatred vanished as she moved her eyebrows and eyes back and forth, as though in blissful thought.

"I'm going to let go now, and you're going to not make a sound until we're dressed, okay?"

Sejuani nodded, Diana watched as Badger took his hand off her mouth.

Sejuani grinned as she looked at him, "Come on bad boy, why not take advantage of me while I'm in this hold? I'm totally defenseless."

He rolled his eyes as he let her go, and moved to pass her underwear to her.

"You know you want me to keep these clothes off, c'mon Summone-"

"Hello!"

Sejuani let out a disgruntled, "Eh?" as she turned, Badger went sheet white.

Diana was standing before them, her eyes glared at them, her hands were in fists at her side.

"Hey! Diana!" Badger greeted her, rather embarrassed. Sejuani gave her an amused smile.

"What were you two doing under that blanket…" She asked, quietly.

Sejuani grinned, but before she could reply, Badger jumped up.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! I was just-"

"He was warming me up, like this!"

_That was you! You horny moron!"_

_"Fuck you!"_

_"Fuck you too!"_

_The two grabbed one another again as they rolled under the blankets._

They resumed their kiss, taking a long, slow and drawn out time as they touched one another. As they were getting into it, however, she shivered.

He stopped and looked her in the eye. It occurred to him that she was still drugged.

_Am I taking advantage of her?_

He went wide eyed when he realized how messed up this was.

_Sejuani hated him, she wanted to kill him! She didn__'__t want to do this with him! It was the medicine that had made her like this!_

"Are we going to continue?" She asked, slyly rubbing her fingers on his chest.

He looked at her for another few seconds before turning away.

"N-No… We're not."

Her expression turned sour, "What?"

He thought fast.

"I mean, the leech's effects, your body is still weak. I don't want to risk hurting you or having something_ else_ happen if we do that, if you know what I mean?"

She glared at him before a dawn of realization washed over her.

"You mean you're afraid you'll get me-"

Immediately she pushed him out of the blankets and covered herself.

"Shit! You're right! I didn't even think about that!"

Badger, half unconscious from the blow, let out a cough.

"Oh… Sorry."

She slowly got to her feet and made her way over to him. Laying next to him, she put the blanket over the two of them and moved close to him again.

"So if we're not doing that, could you at least help me stay warm? I'm still very cold," She whispered.

He let out another cough, Sejuani's shove had knocked the wind out of him. She may have been weakened, but she was still much stronger than him.

He nodded, though, and put his arms around her. He then began to move his hands on her upper chest and belly, then her arms, then her legs.

"I'll keep you warm, Sejuani," He whispered.

"You know that this changes nothing, right? You're still my prisoner and tomorrow I'm going back to hating your guts."

He shrugged as he continued to rub her, "That's fine. I'm not overly fond of you either. I just hate seeing someone so tough put in a bad situation."

She smiled, "You think I'm tough?"

"You can go toe to toe with Diana, beat people senseless with your bare hands and you ride a war beast. You can't get much tougher than that."

She was going to reply, but then his hand hit a sensitive spot on her side. She let out a tiny squeal as a pleasant feeling moved throughout her body.

"How's that?"

"Oh my god that feels so good!"

"Hello!"

"And here we are," Sejuani finished explaining it all, minus the part where they had kissed.

Badger nodded in agreement, Diana narrowed her eyes. It was quiet for a moment before Sivir let out a smile.

"Well, the important thing is that you guys are alright. It's also nice to see you aren't arguing."

"Yeah…" Diana whispered.

The other two nodded again as Badger got up and moved to Sejuani's side. Diana and Sivir went wide eyed. Sejuani looked at him, stunned, as he put his arms under her and picked her up, blanket and all.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" She growled, flailing about.

Still sick from the leech though, as well as tied up in the covers, she was unable to get out of his grip.

"Stop struggling you idiot. I'm carrying you to Bristle so that you won't have to walk."

"Screw you I can do it!"

"You couldn't even keep yourself warm, let alone walk through the jungle!"

She glared hatred at him as he went stone faced and kept walking, Sivir and Diana just giving one another confused looks.

"So do they hate each other or like each other?"

"I have no idea."

_Sejuani clamped her teeth down on her flail's hilt, the pain was overwhelming, her body was close to giving out._

_Badger was next to her, his hands clutching hers tightly, his expression was that of concern as he kept giving her words of encouragement. She didn't know what was more painful, the birth or the fact that he had no idea it was his._

_"C'mon Sejuani, you're almost there, you just have to push!"_

_She glared at him with a nasty visage, through clenched teeth she snarled at him, "I am pushing you idiot! You have no idea what you're talking about! When I'm done I'm going to throttle you!"_

_"Focus that anger on this!"_

_"I want to focus my anger on you!" _

_"Sejuani, calm yourself and keep your attention on the task at hand. I need you to push with everything you have right now, the baby is almost here."_

_Shen's words seemed to shatter her rage, and she let out a whimper as she nodded. Her fingers squeezed tightly around Badger's as she let out a scream of agony. Her body shuttered from it._

_"That was good! One or two more and we're done!"_

_Sejuani panted heavily, she couldn't do this anymore. Tears streamed down her face as she involuntarily pushed again, another scream echoing throughout the room. _

_Badger put his arms around her, cradling her head._

_"Sejuani, you're so close, come on, bring new life into the world," he whispered, softly stroking her face._

_Her lip trembled as she clenched her eyes and nodded. With one last cry, her body shook and rose. Her form broken, she collapsed back on to her bed, breathing heavily._

_Badger gently moved his hand over her features with the healing spell, easing her stress. The Winter's wrath was so exhausted, however, that she barely registered it._

_Instantly, however, the sudden tranquility and quite of the room was broken by a new cry. _

_Sejuani couldn't hold her tears back as she looked at Shen. The ninja gave her a nod of approval as he got to his feet, a bundle in his hands._

_Too tired to lift her arms, Sejuani motioned for Badger to assist. He nodded, and moved to Shen. Reaching his hands out, he gently took the bundle into his arms._

_"Congratulations, it's a girl," Shen stated, warmly._

_"Sejuani, did you hear him, your child is a girl," Badger declared, cheerily moving over to her and helping her hold her newborn for the first time._

_"No, Jay," she panted._

_"Huh?"_

_"Our child, our baby, is a girl." She whispered, giving him a slight smile._

_He looked at her, then at the child in his hands in disbelief. _

_"Our...? Our baby...? You mean, she's my-"_

_"Yes... She's your daughter too..."_

_Peeling back the blanket's edge, he met the face of the tiny girl. Though she had just been brought into this world, there was no mistaking whom her parents were. Though she was the spitting image of Sejuani, she had his nose and his complexion._

_Suddenly, the little thing's eyes opened, and Badger had to cover his mouth as he choked. _

_Her left eye was different than her right, the pupil trailing from the middle of her eye to the edge, just like his own._

_Sejuani tried to read his expression, but could only see tears streaming down his face and his lip quivering._

_Suddenly he turned back to her. Though his lips were trembling, he had the largest smile on his face. She could only bite her lip as he knelt down next to her again. Moving her arms to lock with his, the two pressed their heads together as they looked down at their new baby girl. Both of them grinning, both of them crying, and both of them savoring their first moments as a family._

The Winter's Wrath shot up from her sleep, panting heavily. Moving her arms around herself, she checked every part of her. Her arms, her legs, her still-perfectly-muscled stomach, everything.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she remembered where she was.

_That Summoner's warning about the leech must've gotten to me more than I thought, goddammit..._

She turned to look at him. He was on his side, sound asleep. She was surprised to see he had a blanket, as he had put her back to bed with his.

Her eyebrow lifted when she realized Diana had shared hers with him, and was curled up next to him, a contented look on her face as she nuzzled between his shoulder blades.

"Sejuani?"

She turned, Sivir looked awake as ever, a bundle of logs in her hands.

"What are you doing up?"

"I uh... I had an intense dream. It woke me up."

"Oh, I get those on occasion too, mostly things involving a guy with a bird headdress. Dreams can be weird."

"Yeah..."

"What was it about?

Sejuani blinked, "Pardon?"

"I asked, what was your dream about?"

"Oh, nothing, just uh..." She looked at the Summoner, Sivir raised an eyebrow, "Just my whole 'War with Ashe' thing. Yeah, that..."

The Battle Mistress shrugged and sat down as she tossed the logs into the now-dim fire pit.

"Fair enough. I've never been clear as to why you and Ashe are at odds with one another."

"It's because Ashe is a dreamer and a visionary while Sejuani thinks in the now."

Both turned to see Badger had woken up and was rubbing his eyes.

"Isn't that right, Sej? Ashe is so focused on peace and farming that she is not taking into account the dangers of the trolls, nor of the frost guard?"

"How did you-"

"Your scuffles are regarded as one of the most important political conflicts in current Valoran. I had to do a paper about it at the Summoners academy. I was actually on your side, y'know, until you made me your 'prisoner'."

She smiled, "Perhaps I may be convinced to change your sentence from death to service in my forces, Summoner."

"Whatever."

Badger flopped back down and closed his eyes again, Sivir grinned ear to ear when she saw Diana put her arm over him.

"What's the deal with those two? Are they together?" She asked, curiously.

"How should I know? I haven't cared enough to ask. Plus, he didn't seem all too concerned when I was naked next to him."

"Why were you naked, exactly? What were you guys doing in the last day and a half?"

"I was unconscious due to a Kumungu Leech bite, the Summoner stayed by my side and nursed me back to health with various herbs."

"That was really nice of him considering how many times you've threatened to kill him."

"I suppose. He probably saved me so that he could get home. Nothing more."

"Maybe he saved you because he secretly likes you?"

Sejuani did her best to hide a blush, Sivir grinned.

"Do you secretly like him?"

Sejuani turned scarlet, "No! Of course not!"

"Oh come on, Sejuani, I've seen the way you look at him. Even before he helped you, you do like him. You're just being mean to try to hide it."

The Winter's Wrath stood up and glared at the Shuriman woman, "Don't pretend to know me, Sivir," she hissed.

With that, she turned and strode away to be alone, Sivir's grin turning into a cocky smile as she watched her go.


End file.
